femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Faye Cully (Creeped Out)
Faye Cully (Morgan Kohan) is the villainess of "The Unfortunate Five", episode 2.05 of Creeped Out (airdate May 22, 2019). She was introduced as an instructor from The Empathy Project, being called in to moderate a detention session for a group of five students: Jude, Mayel, Willow, Feng, and Stan. Upon being introduced to the students by vice principal Mr. Hopkins, Faye introduced the teens to her method of cleansing schools of negative energy: a method she referred to as Yoga, Unblocking, Mindfullness, and Meditation (YUMM). The group started with a trust circle, which had the students discussing the recent disapperance of Rob Dorset, a quarterback from a rival school where Faye previously taught, with Faye mentioning that she remembered Rob for being filled with anger and fear. Faye went on to reveal secrets of the group under the guise of helping them release their emotions, including how Stan set off an explosion in the science lab and Feng posting about Myel flirting with her best friend Quinn's brother, sparking arguments among the five students. Suspicious of Faye, Jude follows Faye to the bathroom when she calls for a break, and as she watches from a stall, Jude was horrified to see Faye display monstrous behavior and wipe blood from her mother, revealing her as a monstrous creature. After narrowly avoiding Faye's detection, Jude attempted to receive help from Mr. Hopkins, only for him to dismiss her due to viewing her and the other students in detention as not worth helping. Jude later confronted Faye about what she witnessed, with the villainess boasting about how Mr. Hopkins didn't believe her and callously tormenting Jude with her fear that her mother was giving up on her. It was then that Jude noticed Faye had a handkerchief that belonged to Rob Dorset, with the evil Faye admitting to killing and eating Rob and revealing how she fed off of the negative emotions of people, particularly those of anger. After revealing that she had come to the school in search of her next victim, Faye and Jude went back into the library, with the latter taking pleasure in seeing Feng and Myel get into an argument. Hoping to stop Faye's sinister quest, Jude began giving compliments to her fellow detention members, only for Faye to goad Willow (Jude's former best friend) into lashing out at her for abandoning her; something she believed was motivated by her status as the school "weirdo". After her breakdown, Willow was taken out of the room by Faye to "work things out", with Jude formulating a plan with Feng to save Willow by offering Faye a better victim: Mr. Hopkins, with Jude setting the vice principal up to berate her before Faye entered his office, revealing that the other students convinced her to spare Willow in favor of Hopkins before cornering Mr. Hopkins, her face stretching demonically before she attacked and killed her victim. After the five agree never to tell anyone what happened, Faye (her face now smeared with blood) snickered as she left the school, with the cannibalistic villainess donning a pair of sunglasses as she walked away into the nearby woods. Gallery Faye Cully2.png Faye Cully Reveal.png|Faye's reveal as a demonic creature Faye Cully Grin.png|Faye's sinister grin Faye Cully Attack.png|Faye as she approaches Mr. Hopkins.... Faye Cully Demonic.png|....and her face morphs demonically Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Callous Category:Cannibal Category:Deceiver Category:Demon Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: The Works Category:Redhead Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini